staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Listopada 2005
06:05 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy świat ogrodów - Wpływ pogody odc. 8/13 (The Secret World of Gardens. Whether The Weather.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 113/120 - Niedobre wspomnienia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Roztańczona Angelina - Z wizytą u królowej; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Wesołe pszczoły; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Simio w Grecji (Simio in Greece); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Dzieci świata - Czas na zabawę - Colomba w Chile (Colomba in Chile); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Talent za talent ; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.16; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kochamy polskie komedie ; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Córka Maharadży - odc. 2/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc.2/3); film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Morza pełne życia odc. 1/5 (Journey of Life. Seas of Life.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 14; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 SEJF-Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza ; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Okazja - odc. 4 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 4 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Losowanie Audiotele 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Przeboje i podboje (High Fidelity); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Piątek trzynastego 3 (Friday the 13th 3); horror kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Steve Miner; wyk.:Dana Kimmel, Richard Brooker, Catherine Sparks, Paul Kratka; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 Zakończenie programu 05.40 Złotopolscy (258): Sam nie wiem - serial obyczajowy 06.05 Dwójka dzieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (20/26): Piraci - serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.30 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.35 Film dla niesłyszących: Stacyjka (9/13): Powrót taty - serial komediowy, Polska 07.30 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.45 M jak miłość (360) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.35 Zacisze gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 09.00 Niesforne aniołki (7) - serial dokumentalny 09.35 Selekcja - reportaż 10.00 Ostoja - magazyn łowiecki 10.35 Miesiąc z National Geographic: Ocalone skarby Afganistanu - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Tropikalny smak - magazyn kulinarny 12.05 Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1967 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (716): Ilona i Agata - serial obyczajowy 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Rudi Schuberth - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (233) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Ekwador - Polska 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Na zakupach - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Egzamin z życia (24/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.50 Zapowiedź serialu "Egzamin z życia" 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? (2) - felieton 22.45 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.30 Żegnaj Judaszu - sztuka Ireneusza Iredyńskiego, Polska 2005 00.40 Zaginiony - dramat polityczny, USA 1982 02.40 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (131, 132) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Król szamanów (4) - serial animowany 08.30 Power Rangers (488) - serial SF 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Wszystko o zwierzętach I (2/26): Larry - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Duracell: Eksploracje - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (210): Ślepa sprawiedliwość - serial komediowy, Polska 11.30 Trzy światy Guliwera - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1960 13.45 Leonard, część 6 - komedia, USA 1987 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Za wszelką cenę 17.10 Eureko. ja to wiem - teleturniej 18.15 Daleko od noszy (71): Pacjent roku - serial komediowy, Polska 18.45 Wydarzenia, sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (211): Los rycerza - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (86): Tatuś (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Fala zbrodni (38): Ćpun - serial sensacyjny. Polska 22.40 Kuba Wojewódzki 23.40 Granice strachu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.45 Magazyn sportowy 02.45 Droga nr 9 - dramat kryminalny, USA 1998 04.30 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Boks: Witalij Kliczko – Hasim Rahman 07:00 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Akademia Policyjna III – Ponowne szkolenie – komediah 12:10 Niania (10) – serial komediowy 12:45 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:15 Beethoven IV – komedia, USA 2001 15:15 Boks: Witalij Kliczko – Hasim Rahman 16:25 Zielone drzwi – program publicystyczny 16:55 Magda M. (10) – serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni (9) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:45 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:15 Superwizjer – magazyn 22:45 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:20 Archiwum X – śledztwa po latach – dokument fabularyzowany 00:20 Camera Cafe (8) – serial komediowy 00:55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy – jęz. angielski dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Podwodna Polska – cykl reportaży 10:10 Integracja – magazyn niepełnosprawnych 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Etniczne klimaty 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza – program dokumentalny 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Małe ojczyzny – film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Rawa Blues Festiwal – koncert 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Jastrzębki Węgiel – Piet Zoomers Apeldoorn 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za 3 w Trójce 23:25 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 23:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:20 Elisa z Rivombrosy (2) – serial obyczajowy 01:15 Wydział dochodzeniowy – magazyn kryminalny 01:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.15 Gramy dla was 6.30 Eurinfo 6.40 Tygodnik trójki 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.25 Lippy&messy (10/39) - widowisko 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Gramy dla was 8.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zaolzie - magazyn 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Podwodna polska 10.10 Integracja 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Etniczne klimaty 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Było, nie minęło 12.10 Czytaj z Trójka 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Bufor 12.45 Małe Ojczyzny 13.25 Bufor 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Bufor 13.45 Rawa Blues Festiwal 14.25 Bufor 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Cev Cup - siatkówka kobiet: Jastrzębki Węgiel - Piet Zoomers Apeldoorn - transmisja meczu 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Północ - południe - program publicystyczny 17.00 Magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.27 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18.40 Niedziela w Bytkowie 19.30 Śląska lista przebojów 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Studio pogoda 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Piłkarska Trójka 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Za 3 w Trójce - magazyn koszykarski 23.25 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 23.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 0.20 Elisa z Rivombrosy (2/26) - film fabularny 1.15 Wydział dochodzeniowy (2/5) 1.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Rajd: Rajd Costa Brava 09:00 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź – film dla dzieci 11:00 Grzechy (5) 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Psie serce 14:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 15:00 Siatkówka: Resovia Rzeszów – K.P. Polska Energia Sosnowiec Polska 17:00 TiVi-sekcja – talk show 18:00 Zła diagnoza – komedia, USA 1985 20:05 Mój kuzyn Vinny – komedia, USA 1992 22:45 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:20 Wydarzenia 23:30 Człowiek prezydenta – epicentrum – film sensacyjny, USA 2002 01:25 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:55 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:20 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:45 Na topie – wywiad z... 03:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06.20 Telesklep 08.20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacjyny 08.55 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Seans filmowy - konkurs interaktywny 11.15 Małolat - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1994 13.15 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (11) - serial przygodowy, Francja/USA 1998 14.15 Kochane kłopoty (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 15.15 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.50 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sknerus - komedia, USA 1994 19.10 Tarzan na Manhattanie (7) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2003 20.10 Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22.40 Kompania braci (9) - serial wojenny, USA 2001 23.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.20 Gala Boksu: Walka o mistrzostwo świata WBC w wadze ciężkiej: Witalj Kliczko - Hasim Rahman 01.25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 03.30 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kobusz - film dokumentalny 06:50 Benefis Wandy Polańskiej 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie 08:05 M jak miłość 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę 09:00 Ziarno - magazyn 09:25 Dwa światy (2) - serial 09:55 Książka dla Malucha 10:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 10:25 Złotopolscy 11:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie 11:55 Między Ziemią a Niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między niebem a ziemią 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14:05 Janosik (11) - serial 14:50 „Dziękuję za słońce"- recital Antoniny Krzysztoń 15:25 Zaproszenie 15:45 Wywiad i opinie 16:10 Biografie: Labirynt Krystiana Lupy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie 18:00 Salon kresowy 18:15 M jak miłość (290) 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Zaginiona (6) - serial 21:00 Benefis Wandy Polańskiej 21:50 Jan A. R Kaczmarek - koncert muzyki filmowej (1) 22:35 „Dziękuję za słońce" - recital Antoniny Krzysztoń 23:10 Linia Specjalna 23:50 Stanisław Witkiewicz - malarz 00:05 M jak miłość (290) 00:50 Ziarno - magazyn 01:15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 01:30 Wiadomości 02:00 Programy powtórzeniowe thumb|left 07:30 Joey (6) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 08:55 Między słowami – film obycz., USA 2003 10:40 OSS – Misja specjalna – dramat wojenny, USA 1946 12:30 Rekonstrukcja – melodramat, Dania 2003 14:05 Egzamin dojrzałości – komedia sensacyjna, USA/ Niemcy 2004 15:45 Historia o płaczącym wielbłądzie – film dok. 17:15 Przyjaciel gangstera – komedia kryminalna, Francja 2003 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (6) 20:00 Premiera: Upadek – dramat wojenny, Niemcy/ Włochy/Austria 2004 22:40 To właśnie miłość – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt./USA 2003 01:00 Dziewczyna gangstera – komediodramat, USA 1997 02:40 Tajna sieć (2) 04:05 Góral – film dokumentalny thumb|left 06:30 Hot Chick – komedia, USA 2002 08:15 Na planie 08:50 Tristan i Izolda – film animowany, Francja 2001 10:10 Ozzie – film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2001 11:40 Zobacz w HBO 12:10 Smak Indii – komedia, USA 2003 14:05 Gwiazdy Hollywood 14:35 Tylko Marta – komedia, Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2001 16:20 Cinema, cinema 16:50 Podatkowi desperaci – komedia, Australia 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Hot Chick – komedia, USA 2002, reż. Tom Brady, wyk. Rob Schneider 21:00 Premiera: Wesele – komedia, Polska 2004, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, wyk. Marian Dziędziel 22:45 Deadwood (10) 23:40 24 godziny – thriller, USA 2002 01:25 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 03:25 Matrix Rewolucje – film fantastyczny, USA 2003 Tele 5 7:00 Prognoza pogody 7:05 Waleczne serca 7:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 8:00 Telezakupy 9:35 Czynnik PSI (73) 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:40 łowca (2) 11:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:00 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Werdykt 13:30 Czarny sport 14:00 Prześcignąć wiatr 15:50 świat wokół nas 16:05 łowca (4) 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:05 śniadanie do łóżka 18:55 Waleczne serca 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 ślub stulecia 21:55 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (47) 22:50 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Piłka nożna 0:45 Nikczemne grzeszki 2:30 Rybia nocka Polsat 2 6:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PLS - mecz: Gwardia Wrocław - PZU AZS Olsztyn 8:30 Wydarzenia 9:00 Interwencja Extra 9:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza (91) 10:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (76) 11:15 Wydarzenia 11:45 Zakręcone (5) 12:15 Co z tą Polską? 13:15 Dekoratornia 13:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PLS - mecz: Gwardia Wrocław - PZU AZS Olsztyn 16:30 Wydarzenia 17:00 Interwencja Extra 17:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 18:15 Rodzina zastępcza (91) 18:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (76) 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Zakręcone (5) 20:30 Co z tą Polską? 21:30 Dekoratornia 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PLS - mecz: Gwardia Wrocław - PZU AZS Olsztyn 0:30 Informator prawny 0:45 życie jak poker (13) 1:15 Samo życie (454) 2:00 Wydarzenia 2:30 Rodzina zastępcza (92) 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Pierwsza miłość (93) TV Puls 6:00 Zaduszki narodowe -- Sybir: Ostatnie pożegnanie 6:40 Być w cieniu 7:45 Parki krajobrazowe 8:20 żebro Adama 9:00 Don Matteo (2) 10:00 Telezakupy 11:20 Przygody Salty'ego (4) 11:55 Anioł Pański 13:00 Wolność Słowa 13:40 A to jest wezwanie najważniejsze 14:15 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 14:55 Kniej 15:15 Rydz-śmigły. Szkic do portretu ostatniego 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PLS - mecz: Mostostal Azoty Kędzie- rzyn - Skra Bełchatów 17:50 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 18:30 Don Matteo (40) 19:45 Wildstein WPROST 20:30 Amadeusz 23:50 Wolność Słowa 0:30 Przygoda w terenie 0:50 Wildstein WPROST 1:30 Taaaka ryba 2:00 Gorlice 2:35-3:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne Ale kino! 8:00 Kierunek Księżyc 9:45 Dziennik operatora 11:00 Picasso - twórca i niszczyciel 13:10 Blues tajniaków 14:45 Zagubiony w La Manchy 16:20 Ostatni seans!: Fakty i akty 18:00 Viva Maria! 20:00 Wytrawne ale!: Matka noc 22:00 Obcy w domu 23:45 ślub po rosyjsku 1:40 Wet za wet 2:00 Moje własne Idaho Europa Europa 10:00 Kres długiego dnia 11:30 Cinemania 12:00 Mleczna droga 13:45 Palić/Nie palić 18:45 Dwóch kapitanów 2 20:00 żuraw 20:20 Słodka Francja 20:30 Ośmiornica 5 (9) 21:30 Scarlett (2) 23:10 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa 1:50 Intymny spektakl 2:40-7:25 Palić/Nie palić HBO 2 6:30 Zobacz w HBO 7:05 Radosny dzień 8:40 Mama na obcasach 10:35 Bracia 12:15 Detektyw Foyle: Walczyli na polach 13:50 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2 15:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Nicolas Cage 16:00 Szukam mieszkania 17:30 Armageddon 20:00 Wyścig z czasem 21:45 HBO na stojaka! 22:20 żyć szybko, umierać młodo 0:10 Luter 2:10 Torrente: Misja w Marbelli 3:50 Podglądając Hollywood: Pamela Anderson 4:20 Czas burzy 5:45 Cinema, cinema Canal + Film 7:00 Park tysiąca westchnień 8:10 Deser 8:30 Wojna pokus 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Tajniki przyrody (1) 11:30 Ciepła czapka 13:00 Wszyscy święci 14:20 Deser 14:30 Witamy w Mooseport 16:20 Alex i Emma 17:55 Fałszywa dwunastka 19:35 Teletubbies (32) 20:00 Wieczór specjalny--Bokserski weekend: Ali 22:35 Eurotrip 0:05 Upadek 2:35 Kontrolerzy 4:25 Ono Romantica 06.00 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 32) 06.25 (First Kiss) Przeżyj to (MTV's Live Through This) (Część 1) 07.15 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 29) 08.05 Teleshopping (15 min.). 08.20 (First Kiss) Madison (Madison) (Część 33) 08.45 (First Kiss) Madison (Madison) (Część 34) 09.10 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 32) 09.35 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 30) Świat ze szkła 10.30 (First Kiss) Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż (Lucy) (Część 6) 11.00 (First Kiss) Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż (Lucy) (Część 7) 11.30 (Weekend Gold) Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 102) 12.25 (Weekend Gold) Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 103 13.20 (Special) Wywiady z gwiazdami (Short Stars Interviews) 13.25 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 29) 14.25 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 32) 14.50 (First Kiss) Przeżyj to (MTV's Live Through This) (Część 1) 15.40 Teleshopping (15 min.). 15.55 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 30) Świat ze szkła 16.50 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 32) 17.20 (Movie) Oczy miłości (Love Spy) 19.10 (First Kiss) Madison (Madison) (Część 33) 19.40 (First Kiss) Madison (Madison) (Część 34) 20.10 (First Kiss) Przeżyj to (MTV's Live Through This) (Część 1) 21.00 (First Kiss) Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż (Lucy) (Część 6) 21.30 (First Kiss) Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż (Lucy) (Część 7) 22.00 (Bad Girls) Niegrzeczne dziewczynki (Girls Behaving Badly) (Część 32) 22.25 (Special) Wywiady z gwiazdami (Short Stars Interviews) 22.30 (Movie) Oczy miłości (Love Spy) 00.30 (First Kiss) Przeżyj to (MTV's Live Through This) (Część 1) 01.20 (Premiere) Smak twoich ust (Sabor A Ti) (Część 39) 02.20 (Premiere) Smak twoich ust (Sabor A Ti) (Część 40) 03.15 (Premiere) Smak twoich ust (Sabor A Ti) (Część 41) 04.10 (Premiere) Smak twoich ust (Sabor A Ti) (Część 42) 05.05 (Premiere) Smak twoich ust (Sabor A Ti) (Część 43) MTV Polska 06:00 MTV News 06:05 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Viva La Bam 11:30 MTV N-Style 12:00 Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 MTV Za Kulisami teledysku „Toxic” Britney Spears 14:30 Miks muzyczny 15:00 The Shady Convention 16:00 MTV EMA 2005 17:00 Penetratorzy 17:30 MTV Dismissed 18:00 The Trip 18:30 MTV Making The Movie „Legenda Zorro” 19:00 Fabulous Life of... „Dziecięce gwiazdy” 20:00 All Access „Wszystko o siostrach Hilton” 21:00 True Life „Wprowadzam się znów do rodziców” 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 23:30 Meet The Barkers 00:00 WildBoyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV Kino Polska 7:30 Poranek rysowanek, bajki 8:10 Porwanie "Savoi" 9:40 Seans radiowy 10:40 Z przymrużeniem kamery 10:45 Poradnik matrymonialny 12:05 Dziak i baba 12:25 Pan profesor 12:45 Jej teatr 13:10 Seans w iluzjonie 13:25 Trzy serca 15:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Bogdan Dziworski 17:10 Portrety: Zdzisław Beksiński 17:15 Foroplastykon 17:30 Czasy i obyczaje 17:45 Niedziela sprawiedli- wości 19:15 Guanipa 19:35 Happy end 19:45 Miasteczko 20:05 Na przełaj przez PRL 20:10 PKF 47A/80 20:20 PKF 45/87 20:30 PFK 49/90 20:50 Na ekranie i na planie (30) 21:05 Kamera na reżysera: Andrzej Wajda 21:30 Człowiek z marmuru 0:15 Pan na ekranie: Janusz Głowacki 0:30 Polowanie na muchy 2:15 Telewizja miłość 2:35 Modliszka 2:50-3:45 Seans radiowy Discovery Channel 6:00 Niesamowite maszyny 7:00 Wojne na złomowisku 8:00 Amerykański chopper 9:00 Wędkarski bzik: Połowy szkockiego karpia; Pstrągi i łososie z północnej Norwegii 10:00 Megadrapieżniki 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz--pogromcy mitów 12:00 Niesamowite maszyny 13:00 Wojny na złomowsku 14:00 Amerykański chopper 15:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Pittsburgh 16:00 Brainiac: Odjechane eksperymenty 17:00 Błękitna planeta 18:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 19:00 Reporterzy wojenni (2) 20:00 Zdziczałe dzieci 21:00 Chirurgia plastyczna 22:00 Naśladowcy zwierząt 23:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia seksu 0:00 Jeden krok dalej (3, 4) 1:00 Operacje plastyczne 2:00-3:00 Urazówka--życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć (11) Planete 6:15 Ciekawostki o zwierzętach (1-4) 8:15 Kobry 9:10 Ptakom podobni 10:05 Dookoła świata ze Stephanem Peyronem (29) 11:00 Derwisze tańczący 11:15 Moja rodzina (1) 11:45 Michael Jordan - koszykówka i biznes 12:30 Dookoła świata ze Stephanem Peyronem (27) 13:20 Ostatni rykszarze 14:20 Historie z końca świata. Butch Cassidy 15:25 Cejlońska dynastia albo polityka we krwi 16:20 Futbol i muzyka 16:30 ślady minionego świata (2) 17:20 Futbol i muzyka 17:30 Wiele hałasu o Szekspira 19:00 Dookoła świata ze Stephanem Peyronem (21) 19:55 Wielcy dowódcy: Napoleon Bonaparte i bitwa pod Austerlitz 20:45 Wojna w przestworzach (1, 2) 22:35 Zabójstwa polityczne 23:30 Filmując dla Vietcongu 0:00 Afganistan w czasach talibów 0:55 Dookoła świata ze Stephanem Peyronem (22, 23) 2:45-3:40 Zabójstwa polityczne: Pin Fortuyn. Trybun--populista National Geographic Channel 8:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (1) 9:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (2) 10:00 Okrutna planeta 11:00 Podróż ostatniej szansi: Iran 12:00 Słonie z Klimandżaro 13:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Rafy koralowe 14:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice 15:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory 16:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia 17:00 Katastrofa 18:00 Zwycięstwo na Pacyfiku: śmierć przed kapitualcją 19:00 Zwycięstwo na Pacyfiku: Inwazja na Japonię 20:00 Megamiasta: Mumbaj 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge 22:00 Epidemie: Supergrypa 23:00 Kiedy wyprawa się nie powiedzie 0:00 Skarb na dnie morza: Tragedia 1:00 Interpol: Bra- kujące ogniwo Zig Zap 6:00 George Niewielki 6:25 Cy- berłowcy 6:50 Ziemniak, ostat- nie starcie 7:00 Maqlatura 7:10 Rodzina Piratów 7:40 Klub Winx 2 8:05 Sabrina 8:30 Mary-Kate i Ashley w akcji 8:00 Rodzina Pi- ratów 9:20 Jakub Jakub 2 9:45 Titeuf 10:10 Martin Tajemniczy 10:35 Kod Lyoko 11:00 Maqla- tura 11:30 Trans sport 12:00 Wielka płyta 12:15 Krewni i zna- jomi królika 12:30 Krewni i zna- jomi królika 13:00 6 w pracy 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość (20) 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (2) 14:30 świat nonsensów u Ste- vensów (13) 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Po prostu Jamie 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Lizzie McGuire 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Ja- kub Jakub 2 17:20 Titeuf 17:45 Martin Tajemniczy 18:10 Kod Lyoko 18:35 6 w pracy 19:00 Maqlatura 19:35 Dziewczyny i miłość (21) 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (3) 20:30 świat nonsensów u Stevensów (14) 21:00 HYPER Cartoon Network/TCM 6:00 Atomówki 6:35 Johnny Bravo 7:00 Zwariowane melo- die 7:30 Tom i Jerry 8:00 Krypto- nim: Klan na drzewie 9:00 Ka- czor Dodgers 9:30 Atomów- ki 10:00 Teen Titans 10:20 Duel Masters 10:45 Megas XLR 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych 11:30 Flint- stonowie 11:55 Scooby Doo 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera 12:45 Atomówki 13:15 Chojrak--tchórzliwy pies 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:30 Tom i Jerry 14:40 Zwario- wane melodie 15:00 Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmo- su 16:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 17:15 Krypto- nim: Klan na drzewie 17:40 Mu- cha Lucha! 18:05 Dom dla zmy- ślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:00 Godzina z Flintstona- mi 21:00 Płonące siodła 22:35 Pro- mienni chłopcy 0:25 Cyrk straceń- ców 2:10 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (3) Jetix 06:00 Hamtaro 06:25 Wunschpunsch 06:50 Szalony Jack, pirat 07:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a 07:40 Medabots 08:05 A.T.O.M. 08:30 Sonic X 08:55 Odlotowe agentki 09:20 W.I.T.C.H. 09:45 Ach, ten Andy! 10:10 Ach, ten Andy! 10:35 Wyścigi NASCAR 11:00 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 11:25 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a 11:50 Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar 12:15 Oggy i karaluchy 12:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a 13:05 Roboluch 13:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis 13:55 Tutenstein 14:20 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:45 Pokémon 15:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 16:00 Sonic X 16:25 Addams Family Reunion 18:05 Jak dwie krople wody 18:30 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a 18:55 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 19:20 Spiderman 19:45 Silver Surfer 20:10 Teknoman 20:35 Iron Man – obrońca dobra 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:25 M.A.S.K. 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 22:15 Spiderman 22:40 Silver Surfer 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 23:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra 23:50 Shin Chan Polsat Sport 6:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP Ma- sters Cup w Szanghaju - 1. dzień (na żywo) 10:00 K.O. TV 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Skra - Buducnost 12:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Mś - mecz barażowy: Urugwaj - Australia 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz: Resovia - Polska Energia Sosnowiec (na żywo) 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Mś - mecz: Norwegia - Czechy 19:25 Najmocniejsi 19:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Mś - mecz barażowy: Urugwaj - Australia 22:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP Ma- sters Cup w Szanghaju - najlepszy mecz 1. dnia 0:00 Siłowanie na rękę Canal + Sport 7:00 Morskie cuda 8:00 Kot 9:30 Piłka nożna: Archiwum lig europejskich - mecz z 2001: Real - Barcelona 11:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz: Olym- placos - Maccabi Tel Awiw 13:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz: Efes - Wintherthur Barcelona 15:30 żużel: Drużynowy Pś - zawody w Swindon 19:00 Koszykówka: NBA - mecz: Toronto - Seattle SuperSonics (na żywo) 22:00 Piłka nożna: Archiwum lig europejskich - mecz z 2001: Real - Barcelona 0:00 Super Size Me 1:45 24 Hour Party People 3:45 Fatalne zauroczenie 5:55 W kogo ja się wrodziłem Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku